


A Day at the Spa

by Kesseleth



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Orgy, Sexual Content, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesseleth/pseuds/Kesseleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss takes Team RWBY to a spa during one of their days off. Sure, the ex-henchman of Roman Sionis Neopolitan somehow picked up a job there, but whatever! There's no way this could take a turn for the bizarre... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Spa

 

A Day at the Spa

A RWBY Story

 

Weiss calmly walked into the building, boots clicking behind her. The shiny white walls had purple floral designs painted around each corner. Large light gray tiles with similar designs on the floor created a calm atmosphere in the room.

 

“Hello, and welcome to the Violet Ginger Spa.” A voice that was clearly male, but also slightly high and airy, met the pale girl’s ears. Weiss looked around and found that the only occupant of the room was a tall, thin man of around her age standing behind a small but fashionable ebony desk. He had somewhat tanned skin and light purple hair. He was looking down at a piece of paper in his hands. “My name is Hans, and I would be pleased to help-” The man looked up for the first time, eyes widening. “M-M-Miss Schnee!”

 

_So, my reputation precedes me once again. Perhaps that’ll make this easier._

 

“Hello, sir. I was wondering if I could make a particular request for this place. Something… unique.” Weiss gave the young man her seductive smirk, knowing that few could deny anything she asked for when she was using it.

 

“W-well, that depends, Miss Schnee. What service would that be?”

 

“I’m bringing a few friends of mine here later today. We’re getting the basic treatment, massage and herbal bath. What I want you to do…” Weiss paused for effect as Hans leaned forward slightly, a sure sign that her methods were working. “is feign that a few of the baths are out of order, and tell us that we all need to be in the same one.”

 

Hans recoiled sharply, lowering both his own massive blush and Weiss’ confidence.

 

“Miss Schnee, I’ll have you know that what you are suggesting breaks our code of conduct in seven different ways! I am afraid that I must ask you to leave.” Hans’ gaze once again fell to whatever he held in his hands.

 

Weiss shrugged inwardly. _Bribing it is, then. Not like there’s much else for me to use this for anyway._

 

A small bag filled with coins dropped on the table. Hans’ gaze lifted up to the bag, then to the pale white hand that had just dropped it, then to the silver-haired girl the hand belonged to.

 

“Will this be enough?”

 

Hans quickly stood up out of his chair and stared Weiss down. “I am afraid we cannot help you, Miss Schnee. Find a different establishment if you really must.”

 

 _Damn. That never fails me_ \- Weiss noticed Hans’ gaze shift briefly, so quickly that only one with the reflexes of a huntsman would have even a chance of noticing.

 

_This man has the gall to turn me away from his establishment while eyeing my chest? The despicable pervert… wait, of course!_

 

Weiss reached for the back of her dress. The sound of something coming unzipped slowly started echoing slightly around the room. The pale girl pulled one of her arms up and out of her dress’ sleeve, and let it begin to fall, showing the barest edge of a white bra. “You want to see more, don’t you?” Weiss asked as seductively as she could.

 

Hans stood stoically, but Weiss could see the intense lust in his eyes.

 

“Well then, there is a security camera in each room, including those with an herbal bath, I presume. And if you work with me…” Weiss leaned forward until her nose was but a few centimeters from Hans’. “You’ll get to see everything that goes on in that room. Every… little… thing.”

 

“Those security cameras are not to be used,” Hans breathed out irritatedly, “unless we suspect that there is a breach in the… Code of Conduct…” Weiss smiled deviously as the reality of the situation dawned on the man.

 

He closed his eyes, deep in thought. After several painstaking seconds, they opened again. “Very… very well, Miss Schnee. I will inform my employees to make the preparations.”

 

Good.” Weiss pushed her arm back into her sleeve and zipped her dress up again, much more quickly than she had taken it off. “We will be here in three hours. I expect you to finish by then.”

 

Hans nodded.

 

That pervert! It disgusts me to know that he will be watching… Weiss sighed inwardly as she walked out of the establishment and into the crowded city street. At the very least, I hope we get up to something good…” Weiss’ mind started wandering towards visions of Yang, naked, slowly rubbing Weiss’ stomach, going lower, lower, lower-

 

 _Enough of that!_ Weiss chastised herself. _That won’t happen. The best that’ll happen is something nice to get off to later._ Weiss shook her head, filled with some combination of shame and lust. _I am such a pervert..._

 

\---

 

“Ruby, it’s all right. If something’s bothering you, just tell us!” Yang turned to look at her little sister, concern clearly etched into her gaze.

 

The small, raven-haired girl remained silent, intently focusing on the sidewalk in front of her as she followed Weiss to the spa.

 

You’ve been quiet the entire time! Something’s wrong, Ruby, and I am going to figure out what it i-

 

“Does it have something to do with Weiss’ offer?” Blake’s stoic voice chimed in, and grabbed the attention of the blond girl instantly.

 

“Y-yes…” Yang barely heard Ruby’s reply.

 

 _Or Blake could do it for me._ Yang had the slightest internal chuckle. _Guess that works too._

 

Weiss’ voice wafted down from ahead of them. “You didn’t have to agree to come, Ruby. We’re about here now, but you can still say no.”

 

Ruby remained silent once more.

 

Weiss continued walking forward, then abruptly turned right and entered a quaint looking building on the side of the road. Yang followed her, hearing the nearby footsteps of Ruby and Blake as well.

 

“Hello, and welcome to the Violet Ginger. May I help you?” She wasn’t exactly amazing at knowing what others were thinking, but Yang could swear the voice of the young man standing behind the desk sounded the smallest bit forced.

 

“Yes. We would like the basic treatment, please.” Weiss turned around and looked towards Ruby questioningly.

 

Ruby nodded the barest bit, still clearly upset about something.

 

Weiss turned back to the man. “Four of us.”

 

“I see.” The man looked at something in his hands before returning his gaze to Weiss. “A few of the herbal baths aren’t working properly, but that will almost certainly not be a problem.” An almost imperceptible communication flashed between Weiss and this man.

 

_What are you two thinking… eh, it’s probably nothing._

 

“Hello, girls.” While Yang was lost in thought, a woman had entered the room, flashing her an almost adorable smile and speaking a smooth and slightly cute voice. “My name is Neo, and I will be working with you today.”

 

Yang was sure she had seen her before somewhere. The light skin, the white coat contrasting against brown jeans, the pink and brown hair evenly split along each side of her head…

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Yang wasted no time beating around the bush.

 

“You guys are trainee huntresses, correct?” Upon being affirmed with a few quick nods, she continued. “I was a freelancer up until recently, in truth. It’s quite likely you would have run into me once or twice.”

 

“Do you know anyone named Torchwick?” Blake followed up with another question while Weiss quickly glanced around, as though she was waiting for something to jump out at her.

 

“Why, yes.” Neo blinked, and Yang noticed that the color of her eyes had changed. Before, one had been pink and one brown, on the same side as that color had been on her hair. Now, the colors had been swapped. The now-brown eye contrasted sharply against the pink hair that hung down next to it, as did the pink one that had itself been dark just a second ago. “He paid well, but the two of us… didn’t get along, so I left him behind and came here.”

 

“All right.” Weiss, whose gaze had been darting back and forth between Hans and Neo, seemed almost anxious to move onwards with the massage, far more than before they had arrived. “That makes sense.”

 

“Weiss? You sure?”

 

Everyone quickly trained their gaze on Ruby, who had spoken for the first time since they had arrived.

 

Weiss, clearly on the verge of being highly irritated, nodded quickly. “It’s not like she could have known we were coming.”

 

Neo reeled back while staring at Ruby, her one pink eye now reverting to brown once more. “You suspect I am still working with that man! I wouldn’t dream of returning to his service, I swear!”

 

Yang quickly stepped between the two. “It’s all right, everyone. Although…” Wait a minute... “How will you be helping all four of us alone?”

 

Neo raised her hand to her mouth and chuckled lightly as her eyes returned to their original colors. “Like this!”

 

A sound echoed throughout the room, not unlike shattering glass. Yang brought her right hand up to her eyes and rubbed them furiously. _I’m seeing things, I have to be._

 

Before her stood another three women, all of whom were almost the spitting image of Neo. However, one had completely brown hair, one had only pink, and the third was a startling ebony white. “It’s my semblance,” explained the original. “I can control all four of myself at once.” Pink Neo held her hand out to Yang, smiling warmly. “Now, shall we go?”

 

Yang followed Pink Neo through a short hallway with several branching rooms. Each one appeared to have a table and a rack with towels of varying sizes across them, as well as a full body mirror.

 

“Here we are! This is my room.” Neo gestured to one particular room that looked exactly like all the others, with no indication that it was 'hers' at all.

 

“So, what do I do here, exactly?” Yang stepped inside the room, throwing a quick glance around.

 

“Well, this is a massage room. You take off your clothes and then I can, umm... what are you doing?”

 

“Exactly what you told me to.” Yang finished unzipping her top and flung it to the side, leaving her in a plain yellow bra and her trademark black shorts. “How far do you want me to go?”

 

“Well…” For a split second, her eyes flashed silver, before instantly returning to their typical hues. “Normally, you take off everything, but I can close the door if you want some-”

 

“No need.” Yang’s hand darted back and unhooked her bra before dropping it to the side, bravely revealing her breasts to the startled woman. “We’re both girls here, right? Not like I have anything you don’t.” As she kicked her boots off, her hands went down to her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties, stepping out of them to reveal her full figure. “What’s next?”

 

\---

 

 _All right. So I take my clothes off, cover myself with these towels, and then lie down on the massage table._ Reaching her hands down to unbutton her jacket, Blake found herself lost in thought.

_I still don’t understand what it is about humans that makes them so scared of their own bodies._ Blake’s hands slowly drifted to the hook of her black bra, smoothly undoing the buckle and letting it fall to the ground.

 

 _Honestly, it’s not like one’s breasts are something to be ashamed of._ The clasps on her stockings released at merely a slight touch. Blake took her time pulling them down, leaving her in nothing but her white shorts.

 

 _If a boy asked me to take off my clothes, I would. It’s not like I have anything to hi-_ Just as Blake began to pull down her shorts, revealing her white panties, her ears twitched underneath her bow, a reminder that she had to be careful.

 

 _Except for the bow. I can’t take off the bow_. She pulled down her panties, relishing the freedom human society hated so. After grabbing a few towels with which to cover herself, Blake slowly walked towards the massage table.

 

_I suppose getting naked just because I was asked would be a bit strange for them, but I doubt they’d suspect anything… and it really isn’t a big deal, either._

 

\---

 

Weiss almost forgot to make sure the door was locked. _Whoa there, girl. Don’t move too quickly, right?_

 

Her dress unzipped as quickly as was possible before she yanked her arms from both straps and let it fall to the floor. Kicking it to the side, she pulled down the straps on her ivory bra and nearly neglected to unhook it. Quickly pressing against the buckle, she threw it on top of her dress before yanking off her panties and letting them join the pile.

 

Weiss shivered in anticipatory delight. _Oh, I can just imagine what this will feel like_ … she envisioned Ebony Neo’s hands going all over her back, moving downwards, right between her thighs…

 

Her hand yanked away just before it came into contact with the skin between her legs. _Grimm and Dust, woman! You are not going to masturbate in a public building!_

 

 _If that drop-dead sexy Neo wants to get a bit frisky, though…_ Weiss paused to smile. _Well, then, who am I to stop her?_

 

The grin faded from her face. _Ugh. What is wrong with me? I need to stop letting my carnal instincts rule my very being._ Weiss climbed upon the table. _Just enjoy the massage from her and don’t make a big deal out of it._

 

\---

 

Ruby glanced behind her to make sure the door was locked. _How many times have I checked by now? Three? Four?_ She stood in front of a full-body mirror in an identical room, staring at herself with embarrassment and disgust. _Of course we come here, a place where I’m supposed to be naked._ She held back a sigh.

 

Her short legs, her flat chest… nothing was pretty about herself.

 

“Hey, Neo,” Ruby spoke, so quietly that she presumed she would have to repeat herself to be heard outside. “Is it alright if…” _Damn it, Ruby, just grow up and say it!_ “Is it all right if I have my underwear on?”

 

“Of course,” was the slightly muffled reply.

 

 _Good._ Ruby’s semblance involuntarily flared as she dashed over and threw on her black bra and panties with superhuman speed. _At least I’ll be spared some shame…_

 

Ruby unlocked the door, shouted, “Don’tcomeinyet!” in a garbled fashion, and slowly lay stomach-down on the massage table. “All right. Now you can come in.”

 

\---

 

“So I lie down like this?” Yang was in a relaxed, face-down position on the massage table, arms limp at her sides.

 

“Y-yes,” confirmed Neo, although her smile seemed a little… strange. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to begin.”

 

 _She doesn’t care that much, does she? Everything I have, she has too… whatever. She’s probably just a little surprised. She’ll get over it._ “I’m ready.”

 

“All right, Miss Yang.” Neo’s tall white boots clicked on the tile floor as she walked towards Yang, who was trying to hide the slight anticipatory grin on her face with moderate success. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

 

Neo’s hands lightly brushed the muscles beneath Yang’s shoulders, causing Yang to inhale sharply. Neo instantly raised her hands from her client’s back, pink eye switching to brown. “I’m sorry, Miss Yang. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I am. Please, keep going. And just call me Yang, all right?”

 

“Of course, Mi- of course, Yang.”

 

Yang felt a gentle pleasure sift across her shoulders as Neo’s deft digits returned. _This feels amazing. I can’t believe I haven’t come here before._ The blond girl rested her head on the massage table and closed her eyes, cutting off visual stimulation to focus more on the feeling of Neo gently rubbing her shoulders, slowly moving lower down her back…

 

“Ooh…” Yang breathed out slowly. “This is fantastic.”

 

“Thank you, Yang.”

 

Neo grinned, eyes glinting silver.

 

\---

 

“All right. Come in.”

 

The door opened as Auburn Neo stepped in, threw a quick glance around her, and shut the door behind her. “Are you ready, Miss Blake?”

 

 _Blake spared a brief glance at her body. She had used a few small towels to cover the parts of herself which were apparently so disgusting to humans. One quick pat with her right hand was enough to assure her that her bow was still securely fastened to her head._ “Yes.”

 

Neo stepped forward and placed her hands on Blake’s spine.

 

“Oooh…” Blake moaned, eyelids beginning to droop.

 

Neo blinked and nearly retracted her hands. “Do you like this, Miss Blake?”

 

“Could you please start at my legs and move up?”

 

Neo nodded briskly. “Yes, of course.” Her hands switched from the top of Blake’s back to her lower legs, but with no less vigor than before.

 

Blake rested her head on the table, hoping Neo was too distracted to see her intense blush. _Of course. She’s not a faunus. She wouldn’t have any idea how sensitive our backs are…_

 

Even the mere thought of Neo’s hands gently rubbing her backside, touching every nerve across her bare skin, was enough to force Blake to grit her teeth and try not to let herself become moist _. I really should just tell her, but it just felt so nice… I’ll let her continue for now, and if it gets to be a problem, I’ll let her know._ Blake silently grinned to herself, glad to have such a lovely plan.

 

Neo’s hands had slowly worked up to the lower half of Blake’s thighs, which didn’t feel quite as nice as it did on her back, but it was still heavenly. “You’re really good at this,” breathed the faunus girl.

 

“I’m glad you think so.”

 

Auburn Neo continued working, eyes glinting silver.

 

\---

 

“Come in.”

 

“Of course, Miss Weiss.” Ebony Neo strutted in, smiling seductively. “I know what it is you’re here for.” She reached behind herself, grasping the zipper of her top, and began to slowly bring it down…

 

Weiss blinked, and saw Ebony Neo standing in front of her, fully clothed and sporting a typical smile. _For the love of all that is good in Remnant, stop thinking about Neo taking off her clothes and then slowly lying down next to you as you reach out and touch her smooth skin with your hand and she smiles and moves hers onto your-_

 

“Are you feeling all right, Miss Weiss?”

 

“Yes. If you could begin, please?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Neo’s hand brushed against Weiss, sending shivers up her spine and several small drops of liquid between her legs. _It’s a good thing I took a towel. I hope she doesn’t notice. Or perhaps I hope she does… Maybe she would see it and realize that the only cure to what I need right now is her bod-_

 

Clenching her teeth, Weiss banished the thought from her mind. _Just... enjoy the massage._

 

But as time passed, Weiss found that she couldn’t enjoy it as much as she wanted to. It felt amazing, but…

 

 _How much better would it feel if she massaged my chest or my inner thighs, I wonder?_ “Is it all right if you move down to my legs for now?”

 

“Of course it is.” Neo smiled to herself, silver eyes shining in the dim room.

 

\---

 

“You look a bit nervous, Miss Ruby. We don’t have to continue, you know.”

 

“It’s fine.” Ruby hoped the slight wavering of her voice wouldn’t be noticed. “You can start, if you want.”

 

“All right, Miss Ruby, but if you start feeling uncomfortable, just say so, all right?”

 

“All right.”

 

Neo’s fingers began to move towards Ruby’s back, exposed save for a black bra strap. _I’ll be fine. It’s not like she’s going to start taking off my clothes or something like that._

 

Her hands came into contact with Ruby’s skin, slowly working their way up and down her body. The huntress’ eyes widened as she felt an intense pleasure all throughout her that eventually settled itself just above her legs.   _I’ve never felt anything like this before. I feel like I’m tasting the best cookie ever with every part of my body, and my legs are-_

 

Something felt strange. Ruby shifted slightly and realized something had happened.

 

 _Wait… why am I getting wet?_ A memory began playing through her mind, a time many years ago when she had first learned of sex. _I’m… aroused… but why, and why now, of all times?_

 

Ruby’s eyes almost shot open as she realized what was happening. _Yang told me it was all right to touch myself, but I never did. It sounded gross. But now someone else is doing it for me, and..._

 

Neo’s hands brushed against Ruby’s spine, and a small moan escaped her lips as more liquid seeped out of her and further moistened her panties, thankfully underneath Ruby’s body and away from Neo’s view.

 

 _And Yang was right… is this what I missed out on by not listening to her?_ The pleasure seemed to be almost building up within her. _This is bliss, but if Neo..._ Ruby laid her head down on the table, blushing intensely. _I don’t want her to know what I’m thinking, but if she keeps going, she might find out anyway…_

 

Neo smiled. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

She chuckled lightly as Ruby gave another small moan as a reply. Neo blinked, and her eyes turned from pink and brown to bright silver.

 

\---

 

Yang hadn’t realized how sorely she needed this until Neo began. It had been fifteen, twenty minutes at most, she was sure, but she felt as though she could stay there for hours. _I should have come here so long ago. I feel like I just tossed a heavy weight to the side, and now I can move freely again._

 

At first, she had attempted to stifle her soft moans and light gasps. Yang gave up on that futile prospect in seconds. Somehow, it felt better when she heard her reactions to Neo’s expertise. It felt nicer, smoother… _Sexier, perhaps?_

 

She disregarded the thought. _I’m not being turned on by this… am I?_

 

At that very instant, Neo’s palms skipped over to her legs. Her hands were far closer to the tops of her thighs than Yang expected them to be. Yang shuddered in satisfaction as Neo brushed the inside of her legs.

 

“Neo, would it be okay for you to move a little lower?”

 

“Of course, Yang.”

 

Neo’s hands moved lower down Yang’s legs. Yang felt her body relax even more, relieved.

 

 _Oh… I am being turned on by this, huh?_ She resisted the urge to chuckle. _Nah. I’m not. I’ll be fine._ “Actually, if you could move back up?”

 

Neo simply obeyed instead of replying. The pleasure was more intense, more concentrated, more erotic than before.

 

 _If this felt any better than it does…_ Yang smiled lightly as she blushed like a little girl . _That could be a problem. But it doesn’t, so it hardly matters. It’s not like anyone could come just from this alone._

 

\---

 

Blake tried to stop her. Blake wanted to stop her. Blake had to stop her.

 

Blake couldn’t stop her.

 

Neo had continued the massage for minute after torturous, wonderful minute. Her hands slowly moved up Blake’s body, working their way up her thighs.

 

_Even that felt great, but now…_

 

Neo’s hands had just moved up to her back. Blake couldn’t help but release a soft purr as she began to curl up slightly. “Neo?”

 

“Is something wrong, Miss Blake?” Neo looked Blake in the eye, pausing her actions briefly.

 

_Yes, there is. You’re arousing me. You need to stop._

 

“No. This is amazing. Please, keep going.” Blake curled up slightly more, her posture resembling a cat.

 

“Certainly, Miss Blake. But…” Neo’s silver gaze shifted from Blake’s eyes to her toned body. “Would you like me to turn around while you adjust your towels? Your movements have left you a bit… exposed.”

 

Blake glanced down at herself and saw that she was now lying on her right side, part of the way through curling up into a ball. The towel covering her upper body was lying at her side, giving Neo a clear view of her sizeable breasts. The towel covering the highest portion of her thighs was bunched up and one slight movement away from falling away and exposing herself fully. _Oh, right. That little human quirk._ She reached down and grabbed the towel by her side, quickly replacing it. She then stuck her hand between her legs, picked up the towel there, flattened it out, and placed it back in its proper position “You can continue now.”

 

It wasn’t until she saw Neo blushing that she realized she had given her a brief glance at her bottom half.

 

“V-very well,” replied Neo as she began the massage once more, cheeks flaming red.

 

 _Why can’t I say anything?_ Blake thanked every deity she knew of that she never shaved, as it was an effective mask to hide her quickly dampening slit. _I need to tell Neo what she’s doing to m-_

 

Neo’s hands hit a particularly sensitive spot on her back, and every inch of Blake’s body lit up with pure carnal pleasure.

 

_Well… maybe telling her can wait a little while._

\---

 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

“You could help me enjoy it more,” was Weiss’ reply.

 

“But of course, beautiful.” Neo’s fingers lifted up from the girl’s thighs, just barely long enough for Weiss to start longing for them once more. “I’d do anything to help you.” The light thump of an article of clothing falling to the ground resounded throughout the room. “Anything… you… want.”

 

“Oh, Neo…”

 

“Yes, Miss Weiss?”

 

Weiss shook her head slightly, throwing the fantasy from her mind. Neo’s hands remained on her upper legs, and the girl was fully clothed. _How long did I doze off for? Not long enough to see what you’ve got under that top of yours. Pity. I know you’d look so much better without those pesky clothes in the way…_

 

“Hmm… perhaps you could go higher? I’ve been carrying a lot of stress there.” _Probably not the kind you think, but…_

 

“If you wish, Miss Weiss, but you realize that I am going to have to get a bit … personal.”

 

 _Exactly!_ “Yes, I know. But I really do think I need this.”

 

“All right, then.” Neo’s deft digits moved even higher, to just under the towel she used to cover herself. “If I get a bit too close, please tell me.”

 

Weiss nearly didn’t reply. Internally, she was close to fuming. It felt so good, but it could feel so much better if she only moved one inch higher! The moment Neo started to massage her buttocks, or go straight between her legs to where the stress truly lay, it would be utter euphoria!

 

“Perhaps a little higher, please?”

 

“I’m not certain if I should do that. I apologize, Miss Weiss.”

 

The girl huffed silently, irritated. _So close, yet so far._

 

\---

 

“Would you like me to continue along your back, Miss Ruby, or should I move on?”

 

Ruby was barely able to force the words out of her mouth. “Move...on…” It was wonderful, but Ruby didn’t want to feel Neo’s fantastic massage only on her back.

 

“Very well.” Neo lifted her hands. Even the few brief seconds before she replaced them elsewhere was enough to make Ruby almost beg for their return.

 

Then, it began again.

 

Ruby hadn’t dared believe it could get much better than it already had. _Her hands felt amazing before. I never knew I could feel that good so easily. But this,_ Ruby thought to herself as her arousal grew, _feels even better._

 

Neo was gently rubbing her legs, even closer to the spot where the feeling was centered. Every nerve in her body lit up with each slight movement she made, and her panties were getting soggier by the second.

 

“Mmmmh…Mmmhh...Hmmn…” Again and again, air forced itself out of Ruby’s lungs, an  audible sign of her enjoyment. Any sense of how much time had passed was completely gone.

 

 _Where else could she take those hands of hers?_ Ruby’s mind began to wander, a fantasy playing out in her head. O _h, yes. Yes, keep going, don’t you stop. Lower, lower…_ She could barely refrain from licking her lips as the images grew more and more intense, Neo’s belt clinking to the floor and-

 

“M-Miss Ruby! I didn’t- I didn’t realize-”

 

The huntress blinked, the imaginary Neo stripping in her mind suddenly nowhere to be found. _Is… is something happening?_ “What is it…” was all she could croak out.

 

“Miss Ruby… you’re absolutely soaked!”

 

\---

  


“Hmm? Something wrong?” Yang tried not to show her disappointment at Neo rapidly walking away from the massage table.

 

“Not at all. It’s just that I realized I forgot to get this when we started.” Checking over her shoulder, Yang saw Neo holding a small bottle filled with...something. Her awkward grip managed to cover almost the entire label, so that the name of the contents couldn’t be seen. “I didn’t need it at first, but for this next bit it’s very important.” Neo looked at the bottle with what appeared to be almost hunger. “Very important indeed.”

 

Yang once again lay her head on the table, expectantly awaiting the second part of what so far had already been more than worth her time. _What in all of Remnant could she possibly have that could-_

 

Neo’s thumb rubbed across her back, with a thin layer of a cool, creamy substance upon it. She could feel it slowly soaking into her pores, leaving her with a strange tingling sensation. Neo continued to spread it, on her neck, down her legs…

 

Yang… could you turn over, please?” she breathed out after a few seconds.

 

“Sure.” _Is this supposed to be part of it? Eh, whatever._ Yang propped herself up on her left elbow before placing her right hand on the massage table and using it to turn herself over. “Like this?”

 

Neo stared down at her. “My, Yang. You really are quite beautiful.”

 

The blond girl followed her gaze and realized exactly where Neo was staring. She barely noticed that the color of her eyes had changed to bright silver, now nearing a sparkling white. Yang brought her right hand down the side of her body seductively, earning a quick look of surprise from Neo. “You really think so?”

 

“I do.” She continued to rub the strange, yet incredible substance all over her body. More than once she got a bit closer to Yang’s breasts then she would have liked, or brushed against her perfectly trimmed bush so lightly it could have been a mistake, but for some reason…

 

Suddenly, the need hit her.

 

Yang blinked. She was unsure where the sudden urge had arisen from, but now that it had, it could not be repressed.

 

_Pity I can’t just ask her to get me off…_

 

She smiled.

 

_Eh. Why not?_

 

\---

 

Blake’s chest shivered slightly with every soft purr she released. _I really should tell her to stop. I really should. I...really…what?_

 

Neo had suddenly halted her ministrations. Blake felt an irritated growl about to emerge from her throat, and it took her full focus to keep it from coming out and publicly announcing her annoyance. _I wanted her to stop, but…_ “Neo?”

 

“Oh… my apologies, Blake. I need to move on to the next part of the massage, and my thoughts caught up to me.”

 

“It’s fine.” Blake didn’t notice that Neo had omitted the prefix ‘miss’, nor would she have cared.

 

“All right. I think you’ll enjoy this.” Neo briskly walked off, returning with a strange vial in her hand. Blake sniffed the air, hoping to use her superior senses to catch a whiff of whatever it was. _It smells… strange. Almost like-_

 

Neo’s hand tenderly began to rub against Blake’s spine, coating her skin with the strangely wonderful oily liquid.

 

Blake’s purring resumed, far more intense than before. She felt like she was on fire, but it was somehow a pleasant sensation. _Oh… it’s… perfect…_

 

Her eyes shot open. What am I doing? “Stop…”

 

“Oh! Blake! I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

 

“No… but my back is very sensitive. You were...arousing me.” Blake closed her eyes, hoping Neo wouldn’t feel too embarrassed. “I should have told you, but I didn’t.”

 

“Oh, that? I… I know.”

 

Blake’s ears perked up underneath her bow. _She sounds almost excited. Almost like she’s aroused herself. Almost..._

 

“I worked with the White Fang for quite a while. I know about faunus, how your backs are almost as sensitive as what you’ve got between your legs. But you looked like you were having such a good time, and you clearly weren’t objecting. Do you really want me to stop, or are you just stressed?” The girl leaned closer to Blake’s ear. “If you let me continue, I can help you relieve your tension, you know.”

 

_I can’t let her continue. I just can’t._

 

“You’re right. I need this.”

 

“Thank you, Blake. I’m sure I can help you.”

 

\---

 

“Neo? Please don’t stop.”

 

“Don’t worry, Weiss. I know just what you need.”

 

The masseuse strode off, leaving Weiss groaning to herself.  Ugh. First she won’t help me with what I really need, and now she won’t help at all.

 

When Neo walked back, the huntress barely even noticed the vial in her hand. “Please, may you continue?”

 

“Don’t worry, Weiss. I just had to get something important. It was worth the few seconds I was gone, trust me.”

 

_It’d better be. I don’t want to pleasure myself in the bathroom when this is over, but I might end up just having t-_

 

When Neo’s hands brushed up against her once more, she almost stopped breathing. “Ohhhhh…” she moaned, unable to silence herself.

 

“Weiss?” Neo leaned in, slightly closer to the girl’s ear. “What kind of stress is it that you’re carrying? Are you just tense, or is it… something else?”

 

 _I’m daydreaming again, aren’t I?_ Weiss cleared her head of thought and opened her eyes.

 

Neo was still standing next to her, that adorable grin still stretched across her face. _Oh… I’m not daydreaming…_ Weiss forcefully slowed her breathing, taking care to slow her mind as well. _All right. Stay focused._ _Don’t do something stupid. Maintain some level of dignity here._

 

“I think you know the answer.”

 

Neo nodded slightly as she reached down to grab Weiss’ towel. “Yes. I think I do.” She slowly brushed it to the side, flexing her fingers as she did. “I’ll try and keep my distance from-”

 

“You won’t get too close,” Weiss muttered under her breath. “You just won’t be close enough.”

 

\---

 

 _She… she noticed… this is bad._ Ruby moved both arms up to cover her crimson face. _This is so bad, this is so bad, this is so bad…_ She could feel a shameful tear beginning to well up in her eye.

 

“I’m… I’m going to get something for you. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

 

“W-what is it?”

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” The sound of footsteps slowly departed from her side, moving to the other end of the room.

 

 _She’s going to get something bad or humiliating or shameful or she’ll take my picture and show it to Yang…_ "I’m sorry, Neo.” The huntress closed her eyes, hoping, nay, pleading for forgiveness.

 

“For that? That’s perfectly fine. Those are perfectly normal urges. All it means is that you’re stressed ou- Ah, here it is.” Ruby glanced over, seeing Neo picking up a bottle of some kind. “You need this. It’ll help you relax. You just put your head down and let me take care of the rest.”

 

 _She sounds… different, somehow. More assertive than before._ Even so, Ruby heeded Neo’s advice, placing her head upon the table once more.

 

The instant Neo’s hands touched her back once more, this time with some kind of oil upon them as well, she felt a euphoric sensation across her entire body, somehow even better than before. It was at least a minute before she could manage to form words again.

 

“Could you…”

 

Ruby’s eyes snapped open. _Don’t ask that! You don’t want it! That’s disgusting!_

Yet, some repressed part of Ruby’s mind wasn’t repulsed. It was the part of her that enjoyed the massage so much, and wanted more.

 

She tried to fight the urge. She knew she couldn’t win.

 

“...Take my clothes off?”

 

\---

 

“Of course, Yang. I’d love to help you.”

 

“Thank you so much, Neo.” She seems alright with it... Huh. I didn’t really expect that to w-

 

Any and all conscious thought left Yang’s mind as Neo’s hands connected with her once more, this time landing solidly on her chest.

 

Yang closed her eyes and basked in the pleasure of Neo gently massaging her breasts, running her hands over her skin, brushing against her nipples. The space between her legs was now outright dripping.

 

“Would you like me to perhaps refocus my efforts… farther down, Yang?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Until she saw it then, Yang hadn’t realized just how sexy Neo’s smile could be. “All right, then.”

 

Yang felt a single hand take itself off of her right breast, moving down across her belly, so close to its mark.

 

“Neo...”

 

Neo grinned. “I’m glad to see you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” Her fingers traveled through Yang’s wonderfully groomed hair, before making contact with the skin directly between Yang’s legs.

 

“How’s this?”

 

Only the hurried breathing of one close to orgasm replied.

 

“I suppose that would be a yes, then.” Her fingers danced across Yang’s labia,  brushing the inside of each of her lips.

 

Yang could only formulate one thought now.

 

_I’m close._

 

\---

 

Blake didn’t notice when the towel covering her legs fell to the side. If she had, she wouldn’t have bothered to pick it up again.

 

“Rrrrrr…” Blake hummed, just barely loud enough to be heard.

 

“Is that a good sound, Blake?”

 

“Rrrrr….”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Although…” A strange excitement filled the girl’s voice as she continued to speak. “I know what would be even better.” Blake, maintaining a catlike curled position on her right side, was leaving both halves of her body open to Neo.

 

Neo snaked one hand across Blake’s back, over her side, and onto Blake’s front body.

 

_There’s only a few things more sensitive to faunus than their backs…_

_Their stomachs..._

 

Neo gently rubbed Blake’s belly as the faunus released a pleasurable whimper. _I should tell her how good she’s doing…_

 

“Rrrr…”

 

 _What? Why couldn’t I..._ She tried again.

 

“Rrrr…”

 

“Oh, Blake…” Neo whispered, so very close to Blake’s ears. “I realize I forgot to mention, this treatment can have some… side effects on faunus.”

 

A single finger trailed down Blake’s cheek as she released a small mewling noise in protest of the efforts on her back being halted. “It won’t last very long, so it’s nothing to worry about, but for a little while you may have a hard time holding back your more bestial side.”

 

The finger brushed her cheek again, this time moving upwards, through her hair, up to the small black bow. “You may have a little trouble speaking, and you’ll be a bit more primal and forceful. If I were you…”

 

Her cat ears suddenly felt a chilled sensation as her bow was dropped to the ground. “I would enjoy it while it lasts.”

 

_She’s so close… the most sensitive part of a cat faunus..._

 

Neo leaned in and gently blew on Blake’s ears.

 

\---

 

A single finger traced the outline of Weiss’ vulva, forcing her to release a gasp of pleasure. _At last! At last I am finally getting what I need! By all that is good in the whole of Remnant, I swear I will enjoy every moment of this extraordinary treatment for all that it is worth!_ It was everything she hadn’t dared to hope would come from her little trip to this place.

 

“So, Weiss…” Neo’s voice was so smooth it was almost as though she had licked up and down the girl’s ears. “Just what is it you would like me to do?”

 

_She would be willing to move on even farther from this? Oh, I should’ve come here so much sooner!_

 

“Take your finger and-ah!” Weiss’ breath caught in her throat as Neo rubbed her hand along the edge of her inner walls, her legs lightly convulsing.

 

Neo took one finger and let it smoothly flow between Weiss’ lips, halting at the spot where access was easiest. “You want me to do this?” Slowly and gently, she pushed her finger inside of Weiss and began to lightly flex it.

 

“Ah!” Weiss couldn’t believe this was truly happening. It was almost like Neo was lying right on top of her, chests pressed together, lips passionately locked as she was fingered. If only I could convince her to bed me. That would be the only way this could get any better.

 

“You like this, hmm?”

 

A gasp of pleasure was all Weiss managed to force out of her mouth.

 

“Well then, I’m sure you’ll like this as well.” She lifted a second finger and pushed it inside of her as well.

_I’ve had such a dry spell at Beacon. It was terrible._

 

Weiss nearly laughed out loud as she pictured herself returning the favor to Neo. _But all it did was make this even sweeter._

  


\---

 

“You… want me to strip you?” Neo seemed intrigued by the prospect. “Just the lower half, or-”

 

“Both.”

 

“You must really be enjoying this. Very well, Ruby.”

 

Ruby felt Neo’s hands travel across her back once more, right up to the clasp of her bra. A nervous excitement filled the air, accompanied by the slight click of it coming undone.

 

The hands slipped under Ruby’s body, gently grabbing the cups of her bra and pulling them to the side. One stayed behind, tenderly massaging her breasts, slowly rolling her nipples across each finger. “These are what you were ashamed of? They feel wonderful, Ruby, and I’m sure they are a sight to behold as well. Would you let me turn you over so I can… confirm that?"

 

Ruby’s heart was racing wildly as she slowly moved her head up and down. Even such a simple motion felt exhausting.

 

The hand beneath her pushed against her left breast, slowly flipping her onto her back. “Ah, yes. They’re beautiful.”

 

Ruby didn’t bother to come up with a disagreeing retort. Instead, she simply moaned as Neo’s other hand reached under the band of her panties and pulled them a few inches down her left leg, then her right. She felt them slowly trail down her legs and off of her feet.

 

“It’s a relief to have gotten those dank things out of the way, now, isn’t it?”

 

“Don’t... stop…”

 

Neo smiled. Even without looking, Ruby could tell. “Of course.” As one hand continued to tend to her chest, the other one snuck between her legs.

 

\---

 

The gentle caress Neo was giving Yang was enough to put her on the brink. It only needed a bit more to push her over the edge. “C-can you…”

 

“Most certainly,” Neo replied as she guessed Yang’s question. A single finger slowly and gently brushed against her clit. “Most certainly indeed.”

 

She came.

 

\---

 

The gentle breathing against Blake’s ears was the most sensual thing she had felt in a long time. “Rrr…”

 

“You like this?” Neo leaned forward, getting closer and closer to Blake’s ear. “You’ll like this even more.” She stuck her tongue out and gently licked up the length of Blake’s left ear.

 

She came.

 

\---

 

“Oh…” Weiss gasped. “Oh, Neo… farther…”

 

“Farther? I suppose I can do that.” Her index finger slowly pushed itself another inch into Weiss’ body. “Is this good enough?”

 

“...”

 

“All right, then.” Neo moved her finger back and forth once more.

 

She hit the most sensitive spot in Wiess’ body.

 

She came.

 

\---

 

Ruby could barely breathe. Everything Neo did made her feel so good…

 

“There’s one last thing I can do for you. Would you like me to do it?”

 

“Mmmmuuhh…”

 

“Very well.” Neo took a single finger, brushed it against her folds, and entered Ruby’s body.

 

She came.

 

\---

 

 _I can’t believe I did that._ A grin stretched across Yang’s face as she turned the hot water knob. _I can’t believe I did that!_

 

She was inside one of the several locker rooms, where guests could change and store their clothes. After adorning herself with a soft white robe to hide the stains across her thighs, she had been directed here by Neo. “There are some showers there,” she had been told, “so you can clean yourself off before anyone sees you.”

 

At first, Yang had been mildly disconcerted to see that the showers were out in the open, without stalls she could use to make sure nobody got a close enough look at her to figure out what she’d been up to. It took only a few seconds for her nervousness to depart. _I’ll get all these come stains off of me and be out in five minutes flat. Nobody will ever have to know what just happened._

Hundreds of water droplets pounded against her body, bringing a feeling of invigoration with them. She began to scrub the gentle growth of hair between her legs, making sure every last drop of her fluid made it onto the tile floor and into the drain.

 

Almost involuntarily, a single finger reached out and brushed against her lips. She bit down on her tongue an instant before a yelp escaped her.

 

 _Not now, Yang. You can get yourself off when you get home._ The girl took a deep breath, exhaled, and continued to wash herself.

 

\---

 

 _Oh my Dust._ Blake nearly threw one hand up to her ears and one between her legs with the intention of pleasuring herself wildly. She’s…

 

The faunus was curled into a tight ball, using a row of lockers as cover. She had initially come in with the intention of waiting out the side effects of Neo’s little concoction, with the hope that she wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

She couldn’t quite decide whether this was a turn for the better or the worse.

 

_She’s so beautiful. I just want to grab her and shove her against the wall, touch every inch of that body, and let her do the same to m-_

 

Blake tensed her muscles, forcefully purging her mind of the lewd fantasy. _Why am I thinking such a thing? I’m a faunus. I don’t subscribe to such bizarre beliefs as one’s body being something to hide unconditionally._ She growled to herself in irritation. _Damned side effects._

 

“If I were you, I would enjoy it while it lasts.”

 

Blake looked around sharply before realizing nobody was there. _Ugh, it sounded like someone was right there, whispering that to me._

 

Her eyes light up as the words played in her head again. _That’s what Neo said to me…_

 

The sound of water hitting tile halted. Blake spared another glance at Yang, with her large, perfectly formed breasts and her long legs with just the right amount of meat on them and that wonderfully groomed and undoubtedly soft crop of hair just barely hiding her-

 

_Well, she is very beautiful._

 

_And Neo did tell me to enjoy it…_

 

Jumping up, Blake charged at Yang on all fours.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _This day is going so much better than expected,_ Weiss mused to herself. _Already, I’ve done what I came here to do, and I’ve come up with a few nice thoughts for later._ The mere mental image of Neo lying in her bed was enough for her hand to instinctively try to reach under her robe. _And just think, the day has yet to be done, so there’s time for even more._

She was alone in one of the locker rooms, sitting on a metal bench and smiling. _Let me just wait here a few minutes, and then I’ll join my team, in the herbal bath, naked_ … A contented sigh escaped her lips. _I knew I made the right decision coming here._

 

\---

 

_Should I do it? I… I dunno..._

 

Ruby stood outside of the locker room, watching Weiss. She looked stunning in her robe; the long, silvery hair cascading down her back, her smooth and creamy skin…

 

 _I want to feel it again._ It had been a herculean effort not to throw her robe to the ground and attempt to recreate the flame Neo had set alight within her but a few minutes prior. _And I know Weiss could help me, but…_

 

She looked down at her robe-adorned body. _Would she want to? I mean, I’m not pretty, or tall, and I’m just so flat that-_

 

“These are what you were ashamed of? They feel wonderful, Ruby, and I’m sure they are a sight to behold as well.”

 

Ruby jerked out of her daze, looking around for whomever had just talked to her. “Huh?”

 

“Oh, hello, Ruby.” Weiss’ voice flowed through the door. “Are you going to take a shower? ...I can turn around, if you’d like.”

 

 _Huh, she faltered a bit at the end, but there’s this… sweetness in her voice._ The ache in Ruby’s loins began to intensify once more. _And Neo seemed to like me, so…_

 

The crimson huntress walked towards Weiss, her nervousness growing with every step. As she did, her mind wandered to the phrasing of her question. _Right, so Yang was trying to explain this to me that one time, and she called it…_

“Weiss?

 

“Can you… make love to me?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yang found herself uncertain as to exactly how she came to be lying on her back. Even more confusing was that Blake was on top of her, without a stitch of clothing on her body-not even her bow. What Yang found the most bizarre, however…

 

_Why is Blake kissing me?_

 

Blake’s lips were pressed firmly against Yang’s, mouths entwined with each other. No time was wasted as the faunus almost instantly tried to force her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Yang almost opened her mouth and provided access.

 

Almost.

 

Gently pushing Blake’s head back a few inches with her right arm, Yang barely managed to gasp out, “What are you…”

 

“Rrr…” She showed no intention of explaining herself, or even getting up.

 

“Hmm? What was that?”

 

“Rrr…”

 

“Not in a talkative mood, I see. Now, are you just gonna stay there for a while, or-”

 

Blake squinted her eyes shut, as though concentrating intensely. One second passed, two, three. At last, the girl opened her eyes once more, with the newfound focus of a cat on the hunt.

 

“F-Fuck me… please…”

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Yang smiled. “When you're as sexy as you are, how could I possibly say no?”

 

\---

 

It was as though the floodgates had been opened.

 

Blake brought her lips down upon Yang’s once more, pleased to find that her tongue no longer had any barriers to enter. _She tastes so…_ Blake licked the side of Yang’s mouth, trying to decide. _So… so sweet, yet spicy…_

 

A sudden feeling of urgency washed over her.

 

_I could wait, I could take my time…_

_But I’d rather not._

 

\---

 

 _Wait… she wants me to have sex with her?_ Weiss placed a hand over her face, partly to hide her blush and partly to keep from squealing in delight. “Ruby? Can you come over here, please?”

 

“Of course!” Ruby appeared downright ecstatic as she ran up to Weiss.

 

“You’re excited, I see.” Weiss ensnared Ruby with her right arm. “Now, let me give you something to be excited about.”

 

Hooking Ruby with her other arm, she pulled the girl closer and connected their lips. Weiss savored the moment. The warmth of her body through the robe, her hair brushing up against her cheek, the barest taste of chocolate-chip cookies on her breath…

 

She was planning on staying that way for a while.

 

She couldn’t help herself.

 

Weiss moved her right arm out from behind Ruby’s back, slipping the hand inside of the crimson girl’s robe instead.

 

“Mmmmmh…” Ruby moaned softly into Weiss’ mouth as she was caressed. “Oh, Weiss…”

 

As she fondled Ruby through the robe, her other hand snuck up to the crook of Ruby’s neck and slowly pushed it down. As the cloth fell, Weiss managed a good look at her partner’s body and found herself licking her lips in delight as the kiss finally broke.

 

“Weiss… please…”

 

The ivory huntress saw Ruby’s gaze eyeing her chest and nodded.

 

Ruby pushed her newfound lover’s robe down one shoulder, and then the other.

 

\---

 

“So, Ruby,” Weiss wondered aloud as she slid one hand down her body, “do you like what you see?”

 

Ruby nodded, her mouth hanging open and her eyes lidded.

 

“Glad you think so. Now...” Weiss curled her finger to Ruby to come closer.

 

Ruby ran forward, locking her lips against her partner’s. The force of her charge knocked Weiss onto her back, with Ruby lying down next to her. “So…” Ruby asked once their kiss broke, “what do we do next?”

 

Weiss smirked. “Oh, you’ll see.”

 

Suddenly, the pressure returned to Ruby’s lips as she was kissed again, Weiss having crawled on top of her. _This is amazing._

_Just… amazing._

 

\---

 

Yang emitted a small breath of frustration as Blake broke the kiss between them. “Something wro-”

 

She felt lips clench against her left breast, and a hand caress her right.

 

“Rrr…” Blake gnarred through her teeth, the vibration sending waves of pleasure across Yang’s body. ‘Rrr…” Her teeth bit down.

 

_It hurts. She’s biting me, and it hurts a little, but… I like it._

 

“Harder.”

 

Blake tightened the hold on Yang’s nipple, hard enough to sting.

 

“Harder.”

 

Blake increased the strength of her mouth even further.

 

“Harder!”

 

Blake chomped down, almost breaking the skin.

 

\---

 

Yang let out a cry of pleasure as Blake continued to bite down upon her.

 

 _I wonder...what does her blood taste li-_ She tried to think, to maintain some amount of control over herself.

 

She couldn’t.

 

Blake fully gave herself in to her animal instincts, digging her nails into Yang’s breast, enjoying the sensation of aura and flesh almost giving way beneath her. Moving her teeth to the base of her partner’s neck, she bit down, leaving another small mark. Continuing, she left another just between her breasts, and yet another along the inside of each thigh. Each time, a crimson mark was left.

 

“More…” Yang moaned.

 

The feeling that another was submitting to her, receiving pain from her hand and wanting more...

 

She loved it.

 

“Blake…” Yang barely managed to force out. “B-between my legs…”

 

The faunus turned her eye towards the dripping clear fluid. She licked her lips.

 

\---

 

“Do you want me to move a bit lower?”

 

“Maybe, but…” Ruby looked away, whispering, “They’re too small…Blake and Yang have much better chests than I do.”

 

Weiss crawled down Ruby’s body and let their image pervade her eyes. “Blake’s and Yang’s chests are better than yours?” She chuckled. “Those heavy things are far too large and ungainly, weighed down by their sheer mass. Oh, Ruby… a lot of people seem to think that the biggest are the best, but I’ve always preferred smaller breasts.” The heiress turned her head and rubbed her cheek against Ruby’s bosom, enjoying the small moan that indicated her partner’s enjoyment. “Ones right around your size, in fact.” She took her left hand and clasped Ruby’s right breast.

 

“They’re large enough to have weight, but small enough to hold in one hand, and they don’t sag at all…” Weiss placed her mouth on Ruby’s chest and hummed, sending a soft vibration across Ruby’s body.

 

“Your breasts are perfect,” she whispered. “And I intend to treat them as such.”

 

\---

 

Ruby murmured unintelligibly as Weiss gently rubbed her hands and face against her breasts. S _hould I ask her to- oh, just do it._

 

“Use… your mouth…”

 

Weiss’ eyes lit up. “Oh, really? I would be happy to.” Leaning in, Weiss puckered her lips and kissed Ruby’s nipple.

 

Ruby gasped, her body tensing as she did so. “P-please…”

 

Weiss contorted her face in mortification as she saw Ruby contort in what looked to be pain. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Ruby. Should I stop?”

 

“N.no… please, do that again… I loved it so much…”

 

“Of course.” Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby’s other breast before enveloping it in her warm, wet mouth.

 

Ruby’s body underwent another gentle twitch as Weiss gently began to suckle her.

 

\---

 

“Come on, you little sex kitten.” Yang was almost twitching with anticipation as Blake stared right between her legs. “Do it.”

 

Blake stopped hesitating.

 

She was fierce, tongue lashing out against Yang’s labia. Yang found herself almost unable to move.

 

Almost.

 

Her hand subconsciously reached out to touch Blake’s head, fondling her cat ears between each finger. Blake responded by increasing the power of her assault even further.

 

_If that made her go faster, what about…_

Yang gave Blake’s ear a light pinch with her thumb and index finger.

 

\---

 

Blake knew the pressure on her ear was light, but it felt intense, almost painful. She wanted more.

 

She needed more.

 

She continued her vigorous licking, moving her tongue throughout Yang’s upper thighs and lower stomach as well as directly between her legs. As her ear was prodded again, she continued to up her own pace, determined not to quit.

 

_Oh, her hands feel great on my ears… but she’d better not think she can walk out of here until she’s returned the favor I’m giving to her in full._

 

Blake felt a rough patch inside of Yang and gave that area her full focus, brushing her tongue against it as much as she possibly could.

 

Yang’s orgasm hit alongside what was almost a shriek, proving to Blake that she had done a good job.

 

\---

 

Weiss found herself in a very difficult situation. On one hand, she was suckling at the breast of her incredibly beautiful lover, who was clearly enjoying herself as well if her gentle sighs meant anything. On the other, she saw another important matter that demanded her attention, and she knew it could not be ignored.

 

Opening her mouth slightly, Weiss licked Ruby’s breast one last time. Slowly, she shuffled across the floor until she came into direct view of what she sought so very much.

 

“You’ll love this, Ruby. I know you will.”

 

Weiss let her tongue slide across the inside of Ruby’s thighs, deftly avoiding the most sensitive areas to ensure Ruby didn’t orgasm too soon. She wanted this to last as long as she could, to give Ruby every ounce of pleasure that Weiss could give to her.

 

Even so, as she saw how much Ruby was dripping, Weiss realized that she had been hesitating far too long.

 

She leaned forward and slipped her tongue inside of Ruby’s body.

 

\---

 

Ruby felt the wet and warm appendage slowly slip its way inside of her. She didn’t know what she felt. She didn’t know what she thought.

 

She only knew she liked it.

 

Weiss continued to move her tongue around, licking Ruby from the inside out. The only noise was Ruby’s gentle moaning.

 

It continued for but a few seconds until some particular spot inside of Ruby was hit. Ruby couldn’t hold off any longer, and let the oncoming orgasm flow over her body.

 

\---

 

As soon as Yang regained enough of her strength, she sat up and looked Blake in the eye. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Now it’s my turn.” She leaned forward and let her mouth envelop Blake’s ear. “ Just sit back and let me do you Just relax and let me take care of everything,” she continued, the vibrations buzzing against her lover.

 

\---

 

Blake let Yang lick her ear, suck it, and flick it with her tongue. It felt better than anything she had ever experienced. “Rrr…”

 

_The beast I was just a few seconds ago, reduced to this by her touch… That truly is an impressive feat._

 

She let Yang continue, at her own slower pace, as Blake curled up and waited for her orgasm.

 

\---

 

Weiss let Ruby lay on top of her as she regained her energy.

 

“Thank you, Weiss,” Ruby whispered.

 

“I should thank you. I enjoyed that.”

 

“But I didn’t-”

 

Weiss silenced her with a quick kiss. “Perhaps not, but I enjoyed it all the same. Of course, if you want to, I won’t stop you.”

 

“I...well… I don’t really know how. Once I figure it out, I’ll help you. I promise.”

 

“All right. Thank you, Ruby.”

 

\---

 

Ruby lay on Weiss, relaxed and content. She felt tired, as though something inside her had been giving her energy that had somehow...left. It was almost like if something had been making her want to-

 

“Oh dear Dust.” Ruby sat up suddenly, causing Weiss to recoil in surprise. “I… I need to get dressed.”

 

“Ruby, what is it? We just had-” Weiss cut herself off, realizing what was making Ruby so tense.

 

“I don’t want to think about what we just had right now. It was a bad idea. I’m sorry.”

 

\---

 

Yang was silent as she pleasured Blake. She’s so cute when she’s all curled up like that, with her eyes closed and the way she’s purring as I fuck he-

 

Blake’s eyes shot open. “N-Nevermore’s Wings...” she breathed out with visible effort, “What the h-hell are we doing?”

 

“We’re....” Yang began to respond. “We’re... We’re...” Her eyes widened. “Oh, no.”

 

“I am... I am...” Blake forced out. “...going to get dressed. F-find a way to... explain the b-bite marks.”

 

“I will-did you hear something?”

 

“Y-yes... it sounded like broken glass.”

 

\---

 

“Hey, Ruby,” asked Weiss as she redid the hook on her bra. “Did something made of glass just break?”

 

“Not as far as I know.” Ruby had used her semblance to dress extremely quickly and was already fully clothed.

 

“Hmm... it must have just been my imagination, then.”

 

\---

 

Neo took a moment to reorient herself. _Damned aftereffects of my Semblance. It always makes me dizzy._

 

Once her vision regained focus, she looked around. She found herself in one of the massage rooms. _Yes, of course. I was tending to Ruby with this version of myself, and then-_

 

She licked her lips. _Oh, they were so beautiful, and so eager for my touch. Oh, how they enjoyed that. They enjoyed it so much that they decided to... and I was... and they are..._ Neo’s eyes widened.

 

_What... what have I done... they were just kids, and I watched them have sex in a public building! No, I encouraged them to have sex in a public building! No... I used the oils... the oils  are meant for people who have trouble getting aroused... I drugged them. And… oh, by the Nevermore, Ruby is only fifteen…_

 

_And… I suppose there is only one thing I can do now._

 

\---

 

Blake pulled her white shorts over her panties, trying to pretend that nothing unusual had occurred. “So, Yang…” she breathed, glad to have finally regained her ability to speak, albeit with some difficulty. “Isn’t there still one more thing we have to do here. An… herbal bath?”

 

“Yeah, there is,” came the reply. “I’m pretty sure we’re separated, though. Good thing, too. Means I won’t have to explain all these quite yet.”

 

“That may buy you a few days, but you will still have to explain them eventually.”

 

Yang sighed. “Yeah, I know. How’s ‘I ran into a really bitey Beowolf’ sound?”

 

“It may work.” Blake cracked a smile as she picked up her bra. “But only if nobody is paying much attention to you.”

 

\---

 

“So, Weiss… what is the herbal bath thingie you said we were doing after the massage?”

 

“Well, they put us into perfume baths with herbs and the like and we soak for a while. It’s good for your skin.” _I did specially ask for them to do that, but now I rather wish this could be over._

“They put us in separate ones, right?”

 

“Yeah… they do.” As she spoke, Weiss recalled the request she had made with Hans earlier that day, before she had brought any of her friends there. _Oh… oh no..._

 

\---

 

“Hans?”

 

“Hello, Neo. Might I ask what convinced you to do what you did?”

 

“I...” Neo paused. “I don’t know, but I find myself wondering what you are doing reviewing camera footage.”

 

“Weiss’ little... request breaks our code of conduct in seven different ways. The actions you have committed today have resulted in two more. Under such circumstances, I am permitted to review this footage.” He looked at the screen again. “I will have to delete these. I cannot risk them getting out.”

 

“I would like to speak to the girls.”

 

“For what purpose, Neo?"

 

“To apologize.”

 

“I see.” He turned to the screen again and pressed a button.

 

The screen flashed with the words **SHUTTING_DOWN_DELETING_DATA**

 

“There. All of this is off the record. The cameras won’t pick up anything that happens in there. Go now and you may keep your job.”

 

“Wait. Are we still going ahead with Weiss’ request?”

 

“Right now, I think we have no choice. I have already shut off too many of the baths, and restarting them could take an hour or more."

 

“I understand.”Neo hurriedly began to walk away.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Weiss. Hey, Ruby,” greeted Yang, attempting to sound as cordial as possible. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“...I’m good,” responsed Weiss. “How about you and Blake?”

 

“I got a few scratches from a Beowolf that are acting up a bit, but otherwise I’m great.” _Please let her believe me._

 

“I am... feeling fine,” was Blake’s answer.

 

“Hmm... I see.”

 

Each of the four were wearing bathrobes, but beneath Yang’s was her normal attire. She had made sure any suspicious looking marks were covered, to give her enough time to try and explain them away. They were walking down a hallway, in the direction Neo had told them the baths would be.

 

“So, everyone...” said Weiss. “We may have a problem. A few of the herbal baths are apparently malfunctioning, and they may need to put all of us into the same one. That shouldn’t be a problem, though, right? There’s nothing stopping us from keeping the robes on in there anyway.”

 

“Got it,” Yang responded, almost too quickly.

 

\---

 

Neo stood outside of the door. She knew that on the other side would be the girls she so cruelly treated. _I have to apologize. I just hope they won’t be too angry._

 

As she opened the door, thick steam wafted out and blew into her face. Looking around, she saw Team RWBY in the bath, all still wearing robes. _I am not surprised at that, nor am I upset._

 

“Neo? What is it?” asked Ruby.

 

“I… I need to apologize. To all of you.”

 

All four were already slightly red from the heat, but Neo could see each of them grow far more crimson than they already were. They all glanced at each other, seeming to communicate through just their gaze.

 

Their eyes widened.

 

They nodded in understanding.

 

They smiled sheepishly.

 

“It’s all right,” Ruby finally admitted. “And, well…”

 

Team RWBY looked at each other again. Another silent conversation occurred.

 

“We enjoyed it, and…

 

“You can join us, if you want.”

 

“You-you want me to-” Neo was aghast. “I don’t know if I should. Are you truly all right with that?”

 

“We are.”

 

Neo’s eyes shone silver. “I see.”

 

\---

 

Yang watched in muted surprise as she saw Ruby passionately kiss Neo while simultaneously tearing off her clothes. _She’s my sister! I know I shouldn’t watch her, but I can’t look away!_ It was only when Neo’s hand flew into Ruby’s robe and began opening it that Yang finally managed to remove her gaze, yet even then she wanted to look back.

 

\---

 

Blake felt, rather than heard, the noise emanating from her throat. “Rrrrr…” _I thought whatever that was had worn off by now. I suppose not._ She wanted desperately to intrude on Ruby and Neo’s activities, but by keeping her gaze off of them she managed to retain enough self-control to stop herself, at least for a little while.

 

\---

 

Weiss stared longingly at Ruby, clearly about to have the time of her life with someone Weiss desired so thoroughly. _The lucky girl. I hope Ruby leaves some of Neo for me when she’s done. Well… truly, I hope Neo leaves some of Ruby for me as well._ She closed her eyes, thinking to herself, then opened them and looked around.

 

\---

 

Yang looked at Blake, and then Weiss.

 

\---

 

Blake looked at Weiss, and then Yang.

 

\---

 

Weiss looked at Yang, and then Blake.

 

\---

 

Yang let one hand rest on Blake’s breast and another on Weiss’ thigh. Both she let move freely, rubbing and kneading as they pleased. She was vigorous with Blake, but careful with her other hand. _Weiss won’t want me to be too harsh-and her hand is doing such a good job. I should give her the same in return._

 

\---

 

Blake found herself losing control once more, the growl in her throat returning. _I am glad I have something to focus on, so that I don’t end up doing something I know I shouldn’t._ She was rough, letting both Yang and Weiss feel just enough pain to make the pleasure she gave to them in return so much better. _Perhaps I can finally understand why humans have such an obsession with this... sex._

 

\---

 

Weiss was euphoric. She had not one, but two partners. She had two pairs of hands brushing up against her and two sets of lips to kiss, and the pleasure was doubled in equal measure. It was a challenge to repay them in full. _Why have I never had two with me before?_

 

\---

 

When Ruby finally managed to throw the last of Neo’s soaked clothing to the side, she was already beyond speech. All she was able to do was reach her hands out to embrace the person in front of her.

 

_She’s beautiful, and she wanted me since I came into this building._

 

Ruby let one hand slide down Neo’s thigh.

 

_It didn’t bother her that I wasn’t able to remain normal when she massaged me._

 

Ruby’s mouth grew ever closer to Neo.

 

_She is just here, making love with me._

 

Ruby’s right hand rubbed Neo’s leg, as her left massaged Neo’s breasts and her mouth gently closed on her neck.

 

_She thinks I’m beautiful, too._

 

\---

 

Their orgasms were the most intense any of them had ever felt.

 

\---

 

Neo stood with Team RWBY in the front entrance of the Violet Ginger, all fully clothed. Her eyes were brown once more. “I am glad you came.”

 

“We are too,” replied Ruby. “Thanks.”

 

“And,” Neo continued, “if you ever need some… help, feel free to come back.”

 

She saw team RWBY look at each other once again, having yet another silent conversation.

 

They all spoke at once.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this, I suppose. The fact that this is the longest thing I can recall writing for any purpose astounds me just as much as it appalls me. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed the first ten pages, and significantly more than I enjoyed the last five.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
